Première Neige
by Marie Fieve
Summary: "Comme en attente, elle resta immobile, un léger sourire en suspend sur les lèvres. La neige, elle l'espérait plus qu'elle ne l'attendait. Oui, la première chute de neige de l'hiver serait parfaite pour cette journée."


Titre : Première Neige

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 21 octobre 2011

Timeline : disons saison 7…

Résumé : Petit One-Shot sur une étape dans la relation Sam/Jack.

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neurones grillés !

Note de l'auteur : voilà voilà … please ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour ce moment clair d'égarement de mon esprit (-') si vous me cherchez je suis … ben dehors, ou dans la cave ou je sais pas trop où mais loiiiiiin ! Une petite review ? xD

**Première Neige  
><strong>

Une tasse de café brûlant au creux des mains elle ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, saisie par le froid. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait l'hiver. Elle avait toujours été envoûtée par cette odeur particulière que le froid amenait, ce calme impénétrable de la nature qui se figeait sous le gel. D'un geste vif elle fit passer son écharpe par dessus son épaule, protégeant son cou des assauts glacés du vent. Elle fit quelques pas et vint appuyer sa hanche contre la barrière de bois qui limitait la terrasse.  
>Un instant de plénitude. Voilà ce qu'elle s'offrait, quelques minutes seule face à l'hiver en attendant que la maison ne se réveille et qu'on la rejoigne pour troubler la quiétude de cette demeure isolée. Elle porta le café à ses lèvres davantage pour se réchauffer le visage que pour goûter à la boisson. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel. Blanc. Le ciel était blanc, sans limite, sans profondeur. L'air sentait le froid, l'odeur caractéristique de la neige. Et ce silence, cette ambiance de coton qui lui donnait l'impression d'être isolée et protégée de tout. Sam ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, inspirant lentement et profondément l'air froid et sec. Oui, elle aimait l'hiver. Depuis toujours. C'était sa saison. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur la barrière, ses doigts enroulés autour pour profiter de la chaleur de la céramique. Elle leva le visage au ciel, toujours les paupières closes. Comme en attente, elle resta immobile, un léger sourire en suspend sur les lèvres. La neige, elle l'espérait plus qu'elle ne l'attendait. Oui, la première chute de neige de l'hiver serait parfaite pour cette journée. Cette journée qu'elle voulait différente de toutes les autres.<p>

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches, et glisser jusque sur son ventre, s'infiltrant sous l'épaisse laine de son pull pour effleurer sa peau. Il se colla contre elle, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle sourit franchement lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres indiscrètes marquer sa peau d'un baiser presque pudique juste derrière son oreille. Elle passa ses mains sur les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts contre la laine à grosses mailles qu'elle portait à même la peau. Elle s'appuya contre son torse, laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme qui l'étreignait. Leurs regards se perdirent sur l'étendue gelée du petit étang qui bordait le chalet.

-Jack...

-Sam ? Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Il va falloir que tu te réconcilies avec Noël...

-Comment ça ?

Il tourna le visage vers elle, embrassant sa mâchoire. Sam retint un rire, penchant la tête pour se protéger de l'assaut injuste et peu fairplay.

-Tu n'aimes pas la neige... Quand on a montré pour la premier fois à Teal'c en quoi consistait une bataille de neige tu es resté à l'écart ! Tu restes toujours à l'écart à Noël... Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

-C'est... C'est une période propice aux mauvais souvenirs...

-Je sais... Mais ça va changer. Il faut que ça change... Sa voix était presque brisée.

-Sam ?

Il obligea sa compagne à tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse plonger dans son regard bleu. Des ombres. Elle avait peur réalisa-t-il. De son pouce il caressa sa lèvre inférieure comme pour l'inciter à parler.

-Je suis enceinte... Murmura-t-elle de manière presque inaudible.

Elle sentit les doigts de Jack se crisper contre son ventre. Le regard du militaire se durcit et ses traits se fermèrent. Sam se tendit dans son étreinte qu'il ne desserrait pourtant pas. Il remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres, lui donnant un bref baiser avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-Il faut que j'aille en ville. Lâcha-t-il en rentrant dans la maison pour la traverser et la quitter dans un claquement de porte qui paru rude aux oreilles de Sam.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de temps. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle savait qu'il espérait au moins autant qu'il redoutait ce changement dans sa vie. Dans leurs vies.

Jack se tenait droit, raide, le corps crispé par le froid. Il resserra le col de sa veste, les yeux fixés sur l'herbe encore verte devant lui.

-Elle est enceinte Charlie... Souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée à l'adresse de la stèle de granite à ses pieds. Elle est enceinte et je suis effrayé. Je voudrais sauter de joie tu sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur... Et si ça se passe mal... Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle ait à traverser ce que ta mère et moi avons enduré. Sam est enceinte Charlie... Il fixa les lettres gravées sur la tombe, comme pour donner un sens à ce discours qu'il dispensait dans le silence hivernal d'un cimetière. Et j'ai envie de hurler ... Finit-il par lâcher dans un demi-sourire teinté d'angoisse. Oui, envie de hurler... Comme pour toi quand ta mère t'a mis au creux de mes bras la première fois à la maternité.

Jack resta immobile un long moment. Laissant les minutes, les heures s'écouler sans prendre conscience que tout ses muscles s'engourdissaient dangereusement. Il avait finit par glisser ses mains au fond des poches de sa veste, une écharpe en laine enroulée autour de son cou mangeait le bas de son visage. Son regard était rivé au prénom de Charlie gravé dans la pierre. Après un très long silence il regarda sa montre, réalisant qu'il était là depuis plus de deux heures.

-Joyeux Noël mon grand ! Souhaita-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Il tourna les talons pour déambuler dans le cimetière. Il aimait ça, il trouvait apaisant de marcher entre les stèles. Toutes marquées d'un nom et d'une épitaphe. Rappelant douloureusement que certains nous quittaient trop vite, pendant que d'autres pouvaient profiter de la vie jusqu'au bout. Jack aimait cet endroit, perdu au cœur du Minnesota. Avec Sarah ils avaient pensé que c'était l'endroit idéal pour Charlie. Il passa l'entrée du cimetière et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa voiture, allumant le moteur pour se réchauffer le plus vite possible. Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Blanc crémeux. La neige était toute proche il devait rentrer.

Sam faisait les cents pas dans le salon du chalet, prête à accepter n'importe quelle réaction de Jack. Elle pouvait tout comprendre de lui, sauf la fuite et le silence en réponse à cette annonce. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers la baie vitrée. Elle savait que la neige ne tarderait plus maintenant. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, se couvrant du plaid dans un geste nerveux. Elle devait prendre son mal en patience mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et si... Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, refusant de penser à l'éventualité d'un refus. Sa gorge se noua à cette idée, ses yeux la brulèrent et elle se releva, agacée par sa propre réaction. Elle se posta devant la baie, croisant les bras devant elle et observa la nature prendre doucement vie sous le mouvement des premiers flocons de neige. Un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle devait simplement attendre.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Sam ne bougea pas, baissant les yeux vers ses mains croisées devant elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir dans l'espoir de détendre son corps avant la conversation qui allait inévitablement suivre. Jack s'avança dans le salon et la vit. Dos à lui, face au jardin, elle semblait avoir les épaules crispées. Elle se retourna et il plongea immédiatement son regard dans le sien. Angoisse, et détermination s'y mêlaient. Il glissa une main dans sa poche pendant qu'il se massait la nuque de l'autre. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Sam, évitant de la regarder il vint se poster à côté d'elle, face à la baie vitrée. La jeune femme l'avait suivit du regard, restant immobile. Elle l'observa un long moment, le visage tourné vers lui, puis se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à la vitre.

-Hum…Alors… souffla-t-elle.

Jack l'interrogea silencieusement, mal à l'aise, incapable de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

-Ou étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Sans reproche, sans accusation. Une simple demande, comme une pointe de curiosité.

-J'ai… Je suis allé voir Charlie. Répondit-il reportant son regard sur le jardin qui blanchissait lentement.

Sam baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'il allait voir Charlie uniquement lorsque quelque chose de grave lui arrivait, lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre une décision importante. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se redresser pour le regarder à nouveau.

-Est-ce que … ça t'a aidé ?

Elle le vit fermer lentement les yeux, laissant échapper un long soupir silencieux entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, attendant avec anxiété sa réponse.

-Sam… finit-il par souffler en baissant la tête. Tu es sure de toi ?

-Comment…qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Répondit-elle, la gorge serrée d'étonnement et d'incertitude.

-Un enfant Sam… Ca change totalement une vie. Il laissa planer un silence. Surtout une vie comme la tienne.

-Développe. Souffla-t-elle, le regard durci, les sourcils froncés. Elle le voyait venir et elle n'aimait pas ce manque de franchise dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois.

-Ta carrière…

Il glissa les mains au fond de ses poches, rivant obstinément le regard au dehors. Sa mâchoire se crispait dans un rythme irrégulier de contraction laissant ainsi entrevoir sa nervosité.

-Merde Jack ! Lâcha-t-elle avec une colère froide dans la voix. Je me contre-fout de ma carrière à l'heure qu'il est. Tu sais parfaitement ce que représente une grossesse pour moi !

Il la regarda, silencieux. Il n'intervint pas, la laissant continuer. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette dispute. Il savait qu'il serait obligé de lui dire certaines choses aujourd'hui pour lui faire comprendre son attitude. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, le regard froid, inquisiteur. Les bras croisés devant elle, il pouvait voir la colère monter en elle. Jamais il ne se lasserait de s'étonner de la manière dont elle pouvait dégager autant de fureur en gardant une attitude physique parfaitement calme. Elle contrôlait ses émotions avec une telle aisance que la froideur dont elle faisait preuve était plus impressionnante que n'importe quelle colère explosive que la plupart des gens pouvait exprimer.

-Arrêtes de te cacher derrière des faux prétextes, de fausses excuses. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Je n'ai plus envie de ça ! Si tu me disais simplement les choses !

-Te dire quoi ? Dit-il froidement, gardant son calme.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Ma carrière ? Jack ? Sérieusement, ma carrière ?

-Sam ! Prévint-il.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Dis-moi qui tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'engage plus loin ! Ou alors dis-moi que tu es heureux de cette nouvelle ! Ou que ne veux plus de tout ça ! Une réaction Jack ! Une vraie réaction ! Pas une fausse inquiétude pour ma carrière ! Parce que avec ou sans toi… Elle stoppa son discours froid quelques secondes, son regard planté dans le sien. Avec ou sans toi, j'aurai cet enfant… souffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux pour cacher la douleur qui venait d'y naitre en formulant cette idée.

Jack baissa les yeux un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'il s'était interdit de justesse de dire quelque chose. Il fit quelque pas vers le salon, s'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de pouvoir entendre un éventuel refus malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se laissant tomber lourdement dans le canapé, s'appuyant contre le dossier il laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Il resta longtemps silencieux, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Sam était restée immobile. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle avait jointes sur son ventre.

-J'ai peur Sam… Dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

Elle releva un regard mal assuré sur lui, le souffle coupé. Elle avait imaginé qu'il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant parce qu'il avait eu Charlie. Elle avait imaginé qu'il lui dirait qu'au contraire, il voulait un enfant, parce qu'il avait eu Charlie. Elle s'était dit qu'il aurait souffert d'une telle nouvelle, à cause des souvenir et des ombres. Mais il avait…peur.

-Peur ? Souffla-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

-Je suis terrifié Sam. Il posa son regard sur elle. Elle était debout au pied du canapé, immobile. J'ai peur de te voir souffrir si jamais… Sa gorge se serra et il ne continua pas sa phrase. Il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre. J'ai vu Sarah traverser cette épreuve. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir comme ça. Pas à cause de moi. Je suis terrifié aussi à l'idée de faire porter un poids à cet enfant. Le poids de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de garder mes souvenirs sombres à l'écart. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir le protéger de ça… de moi.

-Et moi ? Dit-elle froidement. Tu crois que moi je ne suis pas terrifiée ? Merde Jack, une première grossesse à mon âge, avec mon passé médical. Un enfant avec le métier que je pratique. J'ai peur à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur parce que je plonge dans l'inconnu et que je n'ai aucune prise dessus. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de devoir élevée cet enfant seule !

-Sam ! Gronda-t-il en se relevant du canapé.

-Non Jack, on a tous les deux nos parts sombres. Et c'est évident que si on va dans ce sens, autant éviter le sujet bébé tout de suite. Mais franchement, qu'est ce qui te fait peur à ce point ? D'être heureux ?

-Oui Sam ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine de colère, perdant un peu de la maitrise qu'il avait jusqu'ici. J'ai peur d'être heureux parce que ça détruit beaucoup trop quand on perd ça !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que j'ignore ce que la perte peut faire ? A ton avis Jack, pourquoi je me maitrise à ce point ?

Il ne répondit pas, semblant attendre qu'elle continue. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle mais elle recula d'un pas, leva fermement les mains devant elle dans une supplique silencieuse pour qu'il reste à l'écart. Jack s'arrêta net laissant retomber contre lui le bras qu'il tendait vers elle.

-Je n'ai personne pour me guider. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec ma mère. Confia-t-elle, sa voix redevenue plus calme. Nous avons peur tous les deux tu vois. Finit-elle par dire, faisant un pas vers lui.

-Personne pour te guider hein ? Demanda-t-il presque froid, en s'avançant vers elle. Sam tu m'as oublié dans l'équation ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Vue ta réaction, permet moi de douter ! J'ai passé la journée à me poser des questions. Et avant ça je ne savais déjà pas où je mettais les pieds, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de ta part. On n'a jamais pu aborder le sujet, tu l'as toujours éviter.

La remarque cingla et Jack resta bouche bée devant les aveux de la jeune femme.

-On dirait que toi aussi tu m'as oubliée dans l'équation. Ajouta-t-elle froidement.

-Merde Sam j'ai vu mon fils se tuer sous mes yeux ! S'énerva Jack. Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi d'envisager d'être père à nouveau. Même avec toi… Surtout avec toi d'ailleurs ! Insista-t-il. C'est tout ce que je souhaite mais, Dieu Sam, j'ai PEUR. Peur pour toi. Parce que tu n'es pas Sarah. Parce que ce ne sera pas Charlie. Parce que cette fois je serais présent, autant pour ta grossesse que pour tout le reste. Merde Sam je vais devoir apprendre à être père alors que je le suis déjà ! Apprendre à ne pas confondre, apprendre à connaitre cet enfant comme si c'était le premier, parce que c'est toi ! Parce que tu n'es pas Sarah.

-C'est un reproche ? Tu me reproches de ne pas être Sarah ? Demanda-t-elle hésitant entre la colère et la peine.

-Jamais. Affirma-t-il presque brusquement. Devant le léger sursaut de la jeune femme il se radoucit, s'approchant d'elle pour loger sa paume contre sa joue. Sam, ce que je veux dire c'est que… ça peut être la plus belle des aventures, mais aussi le pire des cauchemars. Dit-il sérieusement, la voix grave. Mais je ne la vivrait avec personne d'autre que toi.

-Et bien… nous verrons ? Un silence s'installa quelques instants. N'est ce pas ?...

Sam leva les yeux vers lui pour plonger dans son regard. Jack caressa sa joue de son pouce comme une réponse silencieuse. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brut, à l'image de leurs discours. Sam résista quelques secondes avant de répondre avec autant de violence que lui. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il déposa un dernier baiser au creux de son cou avant de la serrer d'avantage contre lui, la laissant loger son visage contre son épaule.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ? murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts alors qui resserrait son autre bras autour de sa taille.

-Euh…une semaine… L'entendit-il dire contre sa peau.

-Pourquoi …

-Je crois que j'attendais le meilleur moment… dit-elle avec douceur en s'écartant de lui pour plonger dans son regard.

-Le Minnesota hm ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Sam ne répondit pas, laissant aller son regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains sous le pull de Jack, simplement pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de sa taille alors que le militaire la laissait faire, lui infligeant des caresse plus que déplacée sur la nuque.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre. Sam gémit contre ses lèvres avant de répondre.

-Presque trois mois…

Il se détacha d'elle presque brusquement, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. La porte claqua. Sam ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. Elle entendit les portières de la voiture s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, attendant patiemment d'entendre le moteur démarrer. La porte d'entrée se rouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air froid qui arracha un frisson à Sam. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, incapable de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Jack s'approcha d'elle, les bras croisés dans le dos, le visage indéchiffrable. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue.

-Il va me falloir du temps tu sais… souffla-t-il.

-Oui…je sais… répondit-elle sur le même ton, s'approchant de lui pour coller son corps au sien.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, puis il glissa son autre main entre eux, pressant un objet contre la poitrine de Sam. Elle baissa les yeux et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement en découvrant une petite peluche en forme d'ourson aux couleurs pastelles.

-Oh…

Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer sous la pression d'un sanglot. Elle prit la peluche entre ses mains et la serra contre elle. Jack l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour disparaitre dans le couloir sans un mot de plus. Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre, regardant la neige tomber en silence, épaississant inlassablement le manteau qui couvrait déjà le paysage.


End file.
